


High Hopes And Dead Dreams (But Nothing Really Matters To Me)

by masterofpuppies



Category: LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual contents, Top!Frank, bottom!Gerard, mentions of drug use, teacher!frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofpuppies/pseuds/masterofpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank works in porn and has done for the past few years. Who is he to turn Gerard down when the guy's broke?</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Hopes And Dead Dreams (But Nothing Really Matters To Me)

Gerard was broke. He was always broke, mind you. But this time it was serious.

After he'd ditched the drugs, he was still in debt by hundreds of dollars. And with no way to pay, Mikey had no choice but to suggest,

"Hey, I've got a buddy that works in porn. I can ask him to get you a gig. Maybe if you get to know him you can work with him?"

Gerard wanted to say no. He really did. But what choice did he have? Bert would have his ass on a plate if he wasn't at least trying to get the money.

"Yeah, sounds good." Gerard despaired and finished eating his sandwich.

Mikey had been supporting him lately, buying him his meals and letting him move in with him.

"Hey, I'll get him on the phone right now." Mikey smiled, grabbing his phone from the table top and calling his friend, "Frank? Yeah, I gotta ask you for a favour."

_"What's up?"_ Frank replied through the line.

"It's my brother, he's broke and he's willing to give your field of work a try." Mikey explained.

_"Oh, Gerard? Yeah..."_ Frank trailed off for a few seconds, _"Yeah, tell him to come to my house tomorrow at six 'o' clock."_

"Thanks, man. You're a life saver." Mikey thanked, giving Gerard a thumbs up, who grinned in response.

_"It's my pleasure, dude. I've told you I liked your brother. Anyway, gotta go. Bye."_

"Bye." Mikey said and hung up.

"So... It's Frank." Gerard stated.

"Yeah. Is that okay? He's said before that he likes you." Mikey spoke.

"Oh? That's good. He's kinda hot, I guess. From what I've seen, anyway." Gerard mentioned and Mikey cringed a little.

"Just be careful." The younger brother said genuinely.

"I will." Gerard smiled.

* * *

Gerard knocked on the door, nervous. It was quickly answered by a shirtless, tattooed man in black skinny jeans.

"Gerard! Come in." Frank grinned, allowing Gerard to come in before he closed the door.

He led Gerard through to the living room and sat him on the couch.

"D'you want a drink or anything?" Frank offered.

"Yeah, could I have a coke?" Gerard asked.

"Sure thing." Frank smiled and went into the kitchen, coming back with two cokes.

He sat down on the couch and handed Gerard a can, opening his own and taking a sip.

"So you want to try porn, huh? Trust me, it's not as bad as it seems. It's actually kind of awesome." Frank spoke, a hand on Gerard's thigh.

"Yeah, I graduated from art school a year ago and can't find a good job. I'm in a lot of debt now so porn's kind of my last choice." Gerard explained, looking down at where Frank's hand was resting.

It was really close to his dick, which made Gerard's breathing irregular. He wasn't used to someone being this forward. Especially when it was a hot guy with tattoos who was still fucking shirtless and who was going to be having sex with him on camera.

"That's cool. D'you want me to give you the details? I've already set something up for us." Frank smirked knowingly, which made Gerard a little bit nervous.

He nodded anyway, allowing Frank to continue.

"Well, basically... Upstairs, I have my own little studio because a friend of mine taught me all the 'rules of directing porn' and I produce my own stuff with professional equipment. So whenever you want, we can go up there and after I send it to my buddy, he'll pay us."

Gerard was kind of impressed, if he was honest. Frank was so good at making porn that he did it himself.

"Okay. Um, what sort of stuff will we be doing?" Gerard asked curiously, biting his nails.

"Well, that depends. Are you a bottom?" Frank said and Gerard nodded, "Good, because I really want to have you bottom for me."

Frank hadn't meant to admit that, but he went with it anyway, trailing his finger along the inside of Gerard's thigh.

"Anyway," He continued, "At first, if you're not comfortable with full-on sex, we can do handjobs, blowjobs, rimjobs. Fingering's cool with me too. Even if I'm taking."

Gerard's imagination was running wild by now and he was starting to sport a semi. Frank continued to speak.

"I have all sorts of toys, which I even use on myself in my spare time." He winked, "Uh, we can roleplay. I have a million and one outfits to fit anyone up there."

Gerard was hard as a rock now. All he could think about was Frank dressed up as a delivery-boy, coming through the door and fucking him into tomorrow. Gerard gulped, Frank was palming him now. Jesus, this guy was so _forward_.

"You're thinking about that, aren't you?" Frank grinned, his voice deep.

Gerard just huffed out a breath before asking,

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

Frank chuckled, "Yeah... I want you to come upstairs with me and we'll give this a trial run."

Letting go of Gerard's dick, Frank got off of the couch, sitting his can on the coffee table and stretching in front of Gerard before leaving the room.

"C'mon, baby!" He yelled from the stairway and Gerard jumped off the couch, running after him.

* * *

 

"Camera's ready, Gerard. Tell me when you want to start." Frank spoke and Gerard sat on the bed, leaning back on his hands as the camera stood straight across from him on the tripod.

Both men were fully clothed apart from their shoes and socks while Frank was putting another two of the alternative cameras on.

"I like to film from a lot of angles." He explained when he saw Gerard's confused expression, "Okay, they're all recording."

Frank slowly walked over to Gerard, pulling him up so that he was standing in front of him. Before he knew it, Gerard was being kissed by Frank, the man's hands clutching his long, black hair.

"Wanna suck you off so bad..." Frank muttered, loud enough for the boom microphones to pick up.

Gerard undid his jeans as Frank pulled his belt off, pulling his own jeans down and kicking them aside. He quickly got on his knees, his face at eye-level with one of the cameras as he looked up at Gerard and licked his lips, tugging the man's jeans down. Gerard lifted his feet to help Frank pull them off.

Now in his tight, black boxer-shorts, Gerard looked down, watching Frank stare at his cloth-covered dick. Frank began mouthing at the material, feeling it become wet from his saliva. He heard Gerard whine and smiled to himself, pulling the man's cock out from his boxers and licking up the underside slowly.

"Oh, god..." Gerard said, putting a hand in Frank's long, dark brown hair.

Frank was so eager to get Gerard's dick in his mouth, it was insane. He's never enjoyed doing porn this much.

"So big..." He complimented before wrapping his lips around Gerard's cock and sucking him down, his finger and thumb around the base as he deep-throated Gerard.

Gerard couldn't help but moan and thrust into Frank's mouth, shoving his dick down the man's throat, hearing him gag slightly.

"Feels so good, Frankie..." Gerard said through gritted teeth, looking down to see Frank staring up at him, taking his cock like a whore.

Frank placed his hands on Gerard's hips, pulling off and licking at the man's balls before turning Gerard around and bending him over the bed. Gerard gasped as he felt Frank's tongue lapping at his hole and he couldn't help but push back, groaning and arching his back.

Frank pulled a box out from under the bed, making sure Gerard couldn't hear him rummaging around, blindly looking for one of his dildos. Frank took his face away and used his free hand to push a finger into Gerard while he searched the box. Finding the toy he was looking for, Frank added another finger and held the purple dildo in his hand, pushing it into his mouth as he looked at the camera.

Taking the toy down his throat, Frank spread his fingers apart inside Gerard and then curled them, brushing against Gerard's prostate and making him cry out. He couldn't wait any longer. He took the toy out of his mouth and replaced his fingers with it.

"Ah, fuck!" Gerard gasped, feeling Frank thrust the toy in and out of him, biting at his ass cheek, "I can't... I'm gonna come, Frank."

Frank moved the toy faster in and out of Gerard, now palming himself as Gerard rubbed off on the mattress. Gerard came hard, shuddering as he sat back on the dildo, tipping his head back to rest on Frank's shoulder. He raised his hips and pulled the toy out, shuffling back to grind his ass on Frank's cock.

Moaning, Frank pushed Gerard off of him for a second, pulling his dick out of his boxers and letting Gerard sit back on him, his hard-on resting in the crack of Gerard's ass. Gerard let Frank rut his hips upwards, his shaft sliding in between Gerard's ass cheeks.

"So hot, baby..." Frank praised, licking and biting at Gerard's neck.

Soon he was coming onto his own stomach, his mouth hanging open and his head tipped back as he drawled out Gerard's name, along with an 'oh, god'. Gerard couldn't help but grin, his eyes half-lidded as he felt Frank shake beneath him.

"C'mon, I gotta turn the cameras off." Frank laughed and Gerard stood up, pulling his boxers back up.

Frank did the same and walked around turning all the equipment off.

"So, are you going to do this again?" Frank asked Gerard after they both got dressed, Frank finding a 'Metallica' shirt from his wardrobe.

"Yeah. Definitely." Gerard replied and kissed Frank again.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Gerard had began doing porn. He and Frank had become good friends and made videos about four times a week.

"Get ready, Gerard. I'm coming to pick you up. We're recording again." Frank informed Gerard as he unlocked his car and got in.

_"Awesome. What are we doing today?"_ Gerard asked enthusiastically.

"Well, d'you think you're okay for full-on sex?" Frank replied, starting his car up.

_"Yeah. Yeah, I do. I really do."_ Gerard rushed, as if he had been waiting for Frank to ask.

"Great." Frank smiled, "That reminds me, what are your kinks?"

_"Uh... I guess I like name-calling... Oh, rough sex! I love angry sex... And if it's okay with you, I'd kind of like to call you Daddy."_ Gerard told Frank.

Frank was silent for a few seconds. Gerard was so fucking perfect. Especially since Frank was a very angry person.

"Th-That's great. That's really great." Frank croaked.

_"Cool. I'll see you soon."_ Gerard giggled.

Ending the call, Frank let his head fall back against the seat. He was so into this guy.

"C'mon, baby-boy." Frank smirked, his lips attatching to Gerard's the moment they got through the door, "Upstairs. Now."

Gerard bit his lip and ran upstairs, shaking his ass for Frank when he got to the top.

"Come get me, Daddy." He teased and ran into the studio room.

Gerard quickly set all of the cameras up and began recording. Frank, who was still taking his shoes off, licked his lips and crept up the stairs, past the studio room and into his bedroom.

Unaware of what Frank was doing, Gerard kicked his shoes and socks off. His jacket was already lying somewhere in the room, out of shot. He pulled the lube from his back pocket and hid it under the pillow.

"Gee, baby?" Frank's voice came as Gerard lay on the bed, the boom microphone just out of shot while the camera was filming his upper body.

"Come in!" Gerard called back and Frank walked in, dressed in a white shirt, black suit pants and a black tie.

His sleeves were rolled up, showing off all of his arm tattoos. Gerard was practically drooling.

"Sit up, baby." Frank spoke, a camera filming the side of his head.

Gerard did as he was told and Frank walked over to him.

"You look good." Gerard complimented, his voice lower than usual.

Frank smiled and pulled Gerard off of the bed and onto the floor, sitting on the bed himself. Gerard was kneeling in between his legs, his hands on each of Frank's thighs. He immediately went for Frank's belt buckle, undoing it and starting on the buttons of Frank's pants.

It wasn't until then when Frank grabbed onto Gerard's hair, pulling him back with a sharp tug.

"No." He said, as if Gerard was a misbehaving dog, "You wait until I say so."

Gerard swallowed and nodded, wincing at the tight pressure of Frank's grip. Frank undid his own pants, standing up in front of Gerard for a moment, his crotch in the man's face as he pulled his pants off. He sat back down again, now in plain, white boxers which contrasted his lightly tanned skin.

Pulling his cock from his boxers, Frank stroked himself until he was completely hard. Only then did he hold Gerard's head and push his member past Gerard's lips.

"Oh, dear God..." He breathed.

Gerard's mouth was so soft and warm. It felt amazing. It felt even better when Gerard began to work his tongue inside his mouth, bobbing his head up and down skilfully. Frank leaned back on his hand, using the other to grasp Gerard's head, guiding it as he lightly pushed his hips up.

"C'mon. Gotta prep you." Frank stated and pulled Gerard off of him, both men standing up and kissing, their tongues working against eachother as they moaned into eachothers' mouths.

Camera four got a great shot of that.

Gerard unzipped his jeans and pulled them down and off. Frank pulled Gerard's shirt off for him, rubbing his thumb over the man's nipple as he kissed his jaw. Still in his shirt, Frank slid Gerard's boxers down and let Gerard kick them off as he removed his own.

"On the bed." Frank ordered.

Gerard obeyed him and grabbed the lube from under the pillow before handing it to Frank. He then got on his elbows and knees, his ass high in the air. Frank poured the lube over his hand and tossed it aside. He inserted two fingers into Gerard, licking at the rim of Gerard's hole while he fingered him. Gasping and pushing back against the sensation, Gerard buried his face in the pillow.

It wasn't long before Frank added a third finger, still licking around his own digits.

"Fuck, Daddy... Love it when y-you finger me." Gerard stammered, lifting his head from the pillow.

He looked back to see Frank's lower half as the man jacked his own cock, smearing his precome over the head of his dick. Pulling his face away, Frank licked his lips and smirked at Gerard, twisting his fingers inside him before pulling out. Frank was quick to line himself up with Gerard's opening, pushing in slowly.

"Oh, god..." He mumbled, chuckling when Gerard shoved his face back into the pillow and arched his back.

Frank didn't go easy on Gerard. Instead, he slapped the man's ass and began pounding into him, gripping his hips. Shoving back onto Frank's cock, Gerard looked back again, biting his lip before Frank hit his prostate. After that, Gerard let out a string of continuous moans, a new one erupting every time Frank thrust into him.

"Oh, good God, Daddy! Fuck m-me!" Gerard cried, his eyes beginning to well up.

He can't remember the last time he had felt this good. This overpowered.

"That's it, you pretty, little bitch." Frank seethed.

His anger was starting to seep through. It came with his dominant side, but he only expressed it if he had consent, which he rarely got. But now Gerard had said that he liked angry sex, Frank could go wild.

Frank's thrusts were even harder now and he was growling every time he felt pleasure. Snarling because he felt so good.

"Make me bleed!" Gerard screamed, his voice high and shrill.

Frank couldn't say no. He dug the nails of his left hand into Gerard's hip while his right hand snuck down Gerard's crack, a finger pushing in beside his own cock. Almost instantly, Frank felt blood well up around his dick and finger, dripping down his hand and Gerard's thigh. Sobbing, Gerard reached his hand back, holding Frank's hand on his hip.

"So big, D-Daddy." He panted, a pleading tone in his voice.

Frank was so close. Gerard was too fucking good. Pulling his finger out so that he could thrust harder again, Frank reached his blood-covered hand round Gerard's waist and began jerking Gerard off in time to his movements. Gerard batted his hand away and replaced it with his own, pumping himself fast, desperate to come. He could barely breathe, this was all too overwhelming.

One last pleasured sob ripping from his throat, Gerard came all over the black bed sheets and Frank slowed his hip movements.

"C'mon, Gee. Ride Daddy." Frank said and Gerard felt him slip out.

Turning around and crawling into Frank's lap, Gerard kissed Frank deeply before sitting down on the man's cock. He began bouncing in Frank's lap, still kissing the man as he rode him. Moments later, Frank pulled Gerard down hard into his lap as he released inside him. As Gerard pulled off, Frank's come dripped out of him, tainted pink by the blood.

Frank pressed his lips to Gerard's one last time before turning all the cameras off and going to retrieve wipes, wet towels and robes. When he came back through, Gerard was half-asleep on the bed, blood smeared all over his body.

"Gerard?" Frank said quietly, nudging Gerard's hip before he set the things on the bed.

Gerard stirred and opened his eyes.

"C'mon, Gee. We gotta get you cleaned up." Frank whispered.

"'Kay." Gerard mumbled and Frank helped him off of the bed.

Standing naked, Gerard looked down to see Frank on his knees again and whined.

"Don't wanna..." He slurred.

"No, I'm just cleaning your legs, baby. We're not recording again." Frank smiled and wiped Gerard's torso and soft dick clean.

Afterwards, he turned the sleepy man around and wiped his ass, making sure he'd gotten all the blood.

He grabbed a wet towel from the bed and pressed it against Gerard's hole, hearing the man gasp at the cold. Frank chuckled.

"Does that feel better, hun?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Gerard replied, reaching back to grab Frank's hair and push his face into his ass.

Frank, surprised, assumed that Gerard wanted him to lick him again. So Frank did just that, lapping greedily at Gerard's hole before pulling away.

"Sorry." Gerard giggled, "I just really like it when you do that."

"It's okay. I just don't want to get hard again." Frank spoke and continued to press the towel against Gerard's opening, soothing it.

"Mmm..." Gerard hummed.

Frank smiled and put the towel back on the bed, cleaning himself off before getting Gerard a robe, helping him put it on and tying it for him. Putting his own robe on, Frank kissed Gerard's neck lightly.

"You tired?" He asked.

Gerard nodded, similar to how a sleepy child would.

"Okay." Frank chuckled and led Gerard to the bedroom, turning the studio lights off.

They both got under the covers, Frank spooning Gerard with his face in his hair.

Well, fuck. Frank was in love.

* * *

Waking up, Frank found himself hard as a rock and surprisingly alone.

_'He must be in the bathroom.'_ Frank thought and wrapped his fingers around himself.

Yesterday was amazing. And it hadn't just been sex. Frank knew that. He'd been doing this for long enough to know that much at least.

Maybe it was just on his part, but Frank had actually felt something that wasn't just a sensation in his dick. He'd felt a motherfucking _emotion_.

He'd made sure Gerard was cleaned up and feeling better afterwards and Frank never did that. He normally let the dude pass out and wait until morning to send his ass home.

But he had slept with Gerard. He had fucking _cuddled_ him. And it was one of the best experiences he had ever had.

With one last image of Gerard's stretched out body and his pleading face, Frank came with a small groan. Stumbling out of bed, he rubbed his eyes as he made his way to the bathroom. Gerard wasn't there.

"Huh." Frank murmured and did his business.

He walked out of the bathroom, his robe hanging open as he roamed his hall.

He heard continuous clicking from the studio and realized that Gerard was in there.

"Hey!" Gerard chimed as Frank walked in.

"Mornin'. You editing?" Frank asked and saw Gerard nod, not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"Yeah, I'm actually just saving it now." Gerard grinned proudly and turned away as the screen displayed a loading window.

He looked Frank up and down, his robe not hiding anything. If Gerard wasn't already head over heels of Frank, this would've driven him crazy.

"Oh." He said, his voice quiet.

Frank smiled,

"What?"

"You're just..." Gerard sighed, "Beautiful."

Frank blushed, biting his lip and looking down at his body. Tattoos covered his arms, torso and legs. He wasn't toned, per se, but he was nice and slim. His cock was hanging limp, and that's what seemed to catch Gerard's attention as the man licked his lips, looking at Frank intently.

"Frank?" Gerard said.

"Yeah?" Frank replied.

"This isn't just porn, is it?" Gerard asked, a small smile on his face.

Frank mirrored his expression.

"No." He spoke, making his way over to Gerard and kissing him sweetly, a hand cupping Gerard's jaw.

"Good." Gerard muttered against Frank's lips.

They had sex in Frank's bedroom. No cameras, no acting. Just... Sex.

* * *

Frank and Gerard had been sent a script by Frank's buddy, Bob. It was for a teacher/student porno. And Gerard was extremely fucking excited.

Bob had called them to get their clothes measurements, ordering a navy-blue school uniform for Gerard and a blue shirt with a comfy cardigan for Frank, who had offered to just wear his torn, black jeans, which were loose around his legs.

Mikey was surprisingly happy about it. He was happy that Gerard was finally out of debt and actually enjoying himself. In Bob's studio, Gerard was reading over his script, practicing his lines with Frank and trying his best not to laugh.

Obviously, it would be easier to say the lines when he was actually turned on and Frank wasn't saying his lines in a camp voice and adding an 'oh no' to the end of every sentence. Looking over at the set, now turned into a small classroom, Gerard bit his lip as Frank held his waist from behind.

"I'm so glad I get to be an English teacher. I fucking love literature." Frank grinned.

"Me too. The Adventures Of Tom Sawyer is my favourite book." Gerard told Frank, leaning back into his body.

"Same!" Frank said excitedly.

The set now ready, Bob called the two men over, letting the crew operate the equipment.

"Okay... And action." He spoke.

Approaching the desk Frank was sat at, Gerard brushed his fringe out of his face.

"Mr Iero, sir?" He said and Frank looked up at him, his stubble evident and making him look even more masculine.

"Yes, Gerard?" Frank smiled, doing the polite _I'm-a-teacher-I'm-so-kind face_ that all teachers made.

"I heard that you played guitar and I was wondering if you could show me a few chords. I have mine with me." Gerard blushed, pointing over at the guitar at the back of the class.

"Sure thing. Just get it out and I'll show you." Frank said.

Bringing the guitar, which was now out of the case, Gerard sat in the chair on the opposite side of Frank's desk. Standing up, Frank walked round and stood behind Gerard, his right hand over Gerard's on the guitar and his left hand holding Gerard's on the fret board.

"Okay, so here's an E Minor chord. The easiest chord you can do." He explained and place Gerard's fingers on the correct frets.

Strumming the guitar, Gerard grinned, making his schoolboy character seem really happy. Frank, who continued to show Gerard the chords, made sure that his expression was slightly lustful as he gulped and subtly smelled Gerard's hair, letting out a shuddery breath.

Gerard payed no mind as he let Frank move his fingers over the fret board and in real life, Gerard was as turned on as he made his character out to be. He turned his head, as the script told him to, and let his nose bump into Frank's.

Pretending to be embarassed, Gerard turned away, his eyes cast down as he bit his lip. Frank looked to the side and cleared his throat.

"So, um... I think that's all for now." Frank spoke and took his hands away from Gerard, who dropped the guitar, as planned.

Rushing to grab it, and failing, Frank's hand landed on Gerard's crotch. Both men paused, Gerard looking straight ahead and Frank staring at where his hand was. He squeezed lightly, only to hear Gerard's small outlet of breath.

"Sir..." Gerard began and Frank cut him off by pressing his lips to Gerard's.

He continued to palm Gerard as they kissed, their tongues working together, visible for the camera.

"Over the desk." Frank ordered and Gerard stood up, bending forward and over the desk.

Frank kicked the chair away, as well as the guitar, before pushing up behind Gerard and grinding his crotch against the man's ass. His hair hanging over his face, Gerard's eye caught the camera that was facing him front on and looked down, hissing and pushing back.

He unbuttoned his pants, standing up to lean against Frank as he did. He let them pool around his ankles as he tugged his boxers down. Taking his blazer off and throwing it aside, Gerard heard Frank's zip come down and soon he could feel Frank's dick against his ass. A feeling he couldn't get over.

"Mr Iero?" He said, his voice slightly hoarse.

"Yes, Gerard?" Frank replied, nuzzling into Gerard's neck.

"Could you prep me, please?" Gerard asked feebly, making sure he sounded shy.

Without replying, Frank put his fingers against Gerard's mouth, waiting for him to suck on them. Gerard quickly put the digits in his mouth, licking around Frank's fingertips to give the camera a show.

"Bend over." Frank commanded, Gerard obeying immediately.

He slowly pushed three fingers into Gerard, all at once, hearing him whimper slightly. Moving his fingers, Frank used his free hand to hold Gerard's shoulder, pulling the man down on his hand. The gasps Gerard made were high-pitched and feminine, which drove Frank to bite Gerard's ear playfully and tug on it with his teeth, smiling when he let go.

"Didn't know I was fucking a little girl." Frank tormented and Gerard growled slightly.

"Shut up." Gerard responded and Frank pulled his fingers out, quickly lining his dick up with Gerard's entrance.

Without hesitation, Frank pushed into Gerard quickly and heard him mewl. He had already found Gerard's prostate again. Continuing to thrust at that angle, Frank leaned over Gerard, one hand on the table while the other held onto Gerard's left hip.

"So good..." Gerard sounded and Frank was encouraged to move faster.

"Yeah?" He breathed into Gerard's ear.

"Mmhmm." Gerard nodded, biting his lip.

Frank's spine was arching with every thrust he made, his hips rolling forward as he pushed into Gerard, his breath hot against Gerard's ear. Jaw slack, Frank pressed his nose into Gerard's shoulder. He had just started and he was close already.

"You make me so goddamn horny..." He muttered, his words genuine but fitting into the scene, "I could come from just looking at you."

Gerard only moaned louder in response, pushing back eagerly onto Frank. He was trying so hard to hold out for this because he knew that if he didn't last long enough, then it wouldn't be published.

"Shut up, goddammit." He panted. Everything Frank did was sexual.

The way he played guitar (seriously, no-one has their guitar _that_ low), the way he sang (he moans _constantly_ ). The way he spoke (I don't even need to back this one up). And he was so good at his fucking job.

He was so good to Gerard.

"Don't tell me that you're close already," Frank sneered and Gerard bit his lip, forcing himself backwards.

There was sweat everywhere, and the only sound to fill the silence was the whirring of cameras and the slick, sharp sound of skin-on-skin. That was, of course, when Gerard wasn't panting like a little whore.

"C'mon, pull out. Wanna suck you off before you come." Gerard mumbled lazily, his voice raw.

Frank obliged and stood back as Gerard turned around and dropped to his knees, immediately sucking Frank down his throat. What Frank didn't expect, though, was for Gerard to sneak his fingers past his balls and into his ass, two at once.

"Ah, _shit_..." Frank gasped, the unexpected sensation making his hips buck forward slightly.

Gerard didn't gag at all. He just fingered Frank, curling his fingers against Gerard's prostate as he stretched his lips around Frank's member. Seconds later, Frank was shooting down Gerard's throat before the man pulled off and gently licked Frank's balls for a moment.

Jesus, Gerard was a slut.

He sat back on his heels, looking up at Frank with blown-up pupils as he jacked himself quickly, using only his thumb and index finger around his shaft. He raked his free hand through his hair, gathering the sweat before rubbing his thigh, digging the heel of his palm into his leg as he came over himself.

"And that's a wrap!" Bob yelled, "Good job, everyone. Stuart, start editing."

Frank and Gerard were still lost in their own world, just staring at eachother, breathless and not even bothering to zip up.

"You're pretty." Frank praised before scratching Gerard's head and recomposing himself.

Gerard did the same and later, Bob was shouting them over to discuss a new script.

"So, basically... Vampires. Scalera contacts, fangs, fake blood and all." Bob smiled, seemingly proud of his idea.

"What the fuck are scalera contacts?" Frank asked.

"Eye contacts that cover your whole eye." Gerard explained.

"Yeah, whatever, " Bob said, "You guys in?"

Gerard and Frank looked at eachother, having a silent conversation. In the end, they both agreed with eyebrow gestures that they'd give it a go.

"Why not?" Frank grinned and Gerard giggled into his shoulder, clinging onto him.

"So when will we get a script?" Gerard asked, excited for the new video.

Bob shrugged.

"Sometime next month?" He said, kind of unsure, "Depends when we finish it. But thanks, boys. You're doing well."

Gerard never thought he'd be proud of doing well in a porn career. But he was now. And that was awesome.

* * *

They hadn't recorded in a while and due to their popularity, people online were beginning to comment,

_'Aw, man. Can't wait for the next one... Bet it'll be even hotter than the last. ;)'_

Gerard was happy with the feedback. Frank said that he hadn't gotten feedback like that until Gerard had came along.

"We must be the perfect pair." Frank smiled, kissing Gerard's cheek, "Anyway, I have a question."

"Yeah?" Gerard replied, feeling slightly nervous from the mischievous glint in Frank's eye.

"How do you feel about drag?" Gerard's eyebrow shot up and he felt himself shiver.

"Uh, w-why? Did Bob send another script? 'Cause I don't really want to start recording again until after the vampire video." Gerard stuttered.

He loved drag. He had dressed in drag since he was seventeen. He just didn't want to put that on the internet. Because if the time ever came when he and Frank had a _thing_ where Gerard dressed in drag, he'd like to keep that part private.

"No. I'm asking for myself." Frank spoke, pulling a bag from the cupboard under the counter.

He pulled a red lipstick out first, sitting it on the countertop. Next, he took a frilly nightgown from the bag and held it up, an eyebrow raised. It was lingerie, anyone could tell. But it was so pretty.

It was a short, silky, black gown with a red underskirt. Frank pulled the same gown out, only this was smaller, shorter even.

This one was for him.

"I had a feeling that you'd like being in drag yourself, and if you do... Then we can take turns." Frank winked and sat the gown on top of the other.

He grabbed the lipstick and opened it, putting it on skilfully without a mirror. He had shaved his stubble off yesterday, so when he smiled at Gerard, lips red and his hair long, he looked like a woman. He clicked his tongue and winked at Gerard, a smirk on his face.

"You want to put the dress on tonight, honey? Or can I fuck you in my own gown?" Frank asked.

Gerard was stunned.

"I want you to wear it." He stated and Frank grinned, snatching his gown and running upstairs to get changed.

Gerard was so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
